The objective of the proposed research is to study from a biochemical standpoint rhesus monkey subjects with experimentally induced syndromes of psychopathology that could serve as animal models for studies of human psychopathology. Specifically attempts will be made to correlate changes in brain biogenic amine chemistry, changes in behavior, and changes in urinary excretion of biogenic amines and their metabolites. Three major approaches will be used to accomplish the objective: (1) Direct examination of brain amine metabolism in monkey subjects who exhibit syndromes of abnormal behavior following social manipulations; (2) Attempts to reverse the socially induced psychopathology in rhesus monkeys by pharmacological means; and (3) Experimental alteration of brain biogenic amine levels to examine possible effects upon the individual and group social behaviors of rhesus monkeys.